tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Good-bye Company Ch. 10
"...Is everyone alright?" Kat asked weakly. "...Yeah, what happened?" Claire asked dazed. "Claire, where are you?" "I'm up here Kat." Kat looked up to find Claire caught in a tree. "Can you help me down?" "Sure, give me your hand." Claire reached for Kat's hand and he helped her down from the tree. "Thanks, where are the others?" Claire asked as she looked around. "I don't know. Let's look around for them." "I hope they're ok." Claire and Kat went farther down the forest and found the RUFF mobile. "Hey, there's R's car! But, where is everyone else?" asked Kat. Claire looked over and found R laying on the ground. Claire rushed over to check on him. "R, are you alright?" "......Huh? Claire, yeah, I'm alright comrade." "That's good," Claire sighed. "Hey, I found Crazy and Matt!" shouted Kat. "Where are they?" "Crazy is still in the car, and Matt is in that bush over there." "Yay, everyone is still together!" Crazy slowly woke and got out of the car. "...That was a rough landing," Crazy said as she rubbed her head. "Crazy, you're ok!" Claire shouted as she hugged her tightly. "Too tight, Claire." "Sorry. I almost forgot; Matt's still in the bush." Claire ran over to Matt and pulled him out of the bush. Matt slowly woke up and gave off an irritated look. "Matt, I'm glad you're alright." Claire tried to give Matt a hug, but he pushed her to the side. "Matt, what's wrong?" "Everything is wrong." "Everything isn't so bad," said Kat. "Yes it is. You guys want to know how Jack and the others found us?" Matt asked with a sigh. "Sure, I was wondering that myself," R replied. Matt then pointed at Crazy. "It's all because of you." "Me? How is it because of me?" Crazy asked confused. "Yeah, Crazy isn't working for Jack anymore," said Kat. Matt walked over to Crazy and snatched her collar from her neck. "Ouch! What was that for?" Matt flipped the collar around to show everyone the tracking device. "This is how they were able to find us. You've been leading them to us this whole time!" "I-I never knew Jack put a tracking device in my collar." "I swear, everything started going downhill once you came along." "Matt, you're not blaming Crazy for this are you?" R asked. "I'm not blaming WK that's for sure. Why the Chief kept you I'll never know." "What are you trying to say?" Crazy asked aggravated. "I'm saying that maybe if the Chief fired you after hearing all the things you've done; Maybe none of this would have happened in the first place!" "Now hold it right there, Crazy might have done some horrible things in the past; But she has changed her ways. None of us knew about the tracking device or would have suspected it," said R. "Guys...let's just calm down. This isn't the time to fight," Claire said shyly. "Besides Matt, you're not so perfect yourself," said R. "You might be one of the best agents, but you lack teamwork. You always want the glory for yourself." "Well, at least I'm not some psycho "brown" bear that has problems fitting in." R extracted his claws and lashed at Matt but missed. "Whoa guys, calm down. we're on a mission here," said Kat as he walked between the two. "Stay out of this chicken obsessed maniac," said R. " 'Where's the chicken? Does anyone here have chicken?' That's all you talk about!" shouted Matt. "Alright, that's it!" Kat charged at Matt knocking him into a tree. "Ha, not so fast are ya Matt?" Kat teased. Matt laughed and charged at Kat. "I was giving you a sporting chance." "Like you ever played fair before," said Kat. Kat tried to jump kick Matt but missed and hit Crazy. "Oops, sorry Crazy." Crazy tackled Kat, knocking out of balance. The four all started fighting, leaving Claire to sit there and watch. "Please, you guys; Stop fighting....we're supposed to be a team," Claire cried. "Look what you did R, you made the baby cry," said Matt. "I-I'm not a baby!" Claire said with tears coming down her face. "Yes you are; You always get scared and cry when something bad happens. Not to mention your always getting into trouble. You're nothing more than a nuisance!" Claire then burst into tears and everyone immediately stopped fighting. "I-I thought you guys were my friends; But now...I see your nothing but complete jerks!" yelled Claire as she ran away. "Claire, wait! I didn't mean to..." "We better go after her," said Crazy. Category:Fan fiction